When you're gone
by whocaresbitch
Summary: dean and brooke are together. But xavier kills him. How does she deal with her loss? will she find a way to bring him home again? will this be the end of the dean and brooke story Just a story to go with the lyrics to when youre gone by avril lavigne


"Brooke Penelope will you do me the honour of marrying me" dean was on one knee infront of a startled brooke.

"YES" she nearly squeled before jumping onto him and crashing his lips with hers.

BANG BANG was all she herd before waking up.

**I always needed time on my own**  
**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**  
**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**  
**And the bed where you lie is made up on your **

****everyone was down stairs getting ready for the funeral. Brooke looked at herself in the mirror the man who just proposed to her was taken from her Xavier had shot the love of her life and left her to fight for her life. She remeber seeing dean she tried to reach out to him she never gotten to him in time. She was about to break the mirror when she herd a knock and the door open she turned her a head a little to see her bestfriends peyton sawyer and haley james standing at the door. "Its time brooke" they said with sympathetic voices.

"go on without me i cant do it" she started rugging at her hair she began to sob she couldnt handle any of this. She went and laid on the bed. On dean's side of bed it still smelt of his aftershave she began to cry into the pillow. Haley and peyton joined her on the bed hugging her tight while she sobbed her heart out.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
**Do you see how much I need you right now**

****20 minutes later haley and peyton have gotten brooke out of the room she begins to head downstairs to the house that her and dean had brought after he quit hunting so he could protect brooke especially after the first attack xavier did to her. She walked each step, each one of them was a little tug at her heart they all had memories of dean like the first step was where they fell together after having an argument about something stupid. Everybody began to stare at her like she was the freak in higschool.

**When you're gone**  
**The pieces of my heart are missing you**  
**When you're gone**  
**The face I came to know is missing too**  
**When you're gone**  
**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**  
**I miss you**

****Sam stood beside brooke as they buried dean. Brooke couldnt see past her tears it didnt seem real. She knew all about the supernratural beings so why wasnt dean here as a ghost. She needed to hear him say its okay and that she was going to be fine because her entire world has been crushed and there was nothing that could bring him back. Sam held her hand he loved Brooke like his own sister and felt her pain he had lost his only brother. But it was time to say goodbye he watched as his brother's coffin was lowered into the ground. The worst bit was coming now. Sam walked over to the dirt "ill see you soon brother" he scattered the dirt over the coffin he cried a little but wiped his eyes before standing next to Brooke Brooke was stuck in her position Haley whispered to her "come on Brooke ill go up with you" she took Brooke by her hand and walked to the coffin with her. Brooke just stared at the coffin. She grabbed a handful of dirt she was going to throw it over the coffin but she didn't she threw it over the priest

"hes not dead hes going to find me he promised me he would always find me" she yelled. Haley wrapped her arms around her best friend Brooke tried to fight her but she was too weak. She just was in so much pain she cried and fell to the floor sobbing. Everyone looked at her but no one understood how she felt but Sam. Sam walked up to her and pushed past Haley and picked Brooke up carrying her to the car she continued to cry all the way home until she fell asleep.

**I've never felt this way before**  
**Everything that I do reminds me of you**  
**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**  
**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**

****When she woke up she shouted for deans name but no one responded. She wanted it to be a dream but it wasnt she looked at her creased now black dress. "No bring him back to me" She yelled. She got off the bed there was people down stairs she could hear there chatter but she didn't want to be around people. She stepped out of bed looking at the closet it was open from when dean was picking his outfit the night he proposed. She walked in slowly looking at all deans clothes hanging in there like his Faviourite leather jacket. The jacket was what he was wearing the night he met Brooke at the tric. She slid her arms into the jacket it was clearly too big but it felt good to have something that reminded her of dean on her. She started to cry just a little more, but these were angry tears she began trashing her room everything that she found she threw to the other end of the room she was pissed off. Sam,Peyton,Nathan,Haley and Lucas were standing in the door way when she was having her outburst. Brooke fell to the floor " WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME CANT YOU SEE HOW MUCH I NEED YOU" she yelled. Peyton ran to her but Brooke just pushed her away "leave me alone" she turned to Sam "why didn't you stop him" she yelled "your his brother you should of known that Xavier would come back" she cried before putting her head in her lap. Sam walked towards Brooke.

"No leave me alone" she yelled pushing them all out. She slammed her door shut.

**We were made for each other**  
**Out here forever**  
**I know we were, yeah**  
**All I ever wanted was for you to know**  
**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**  
**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

Brooke had to get dean back even if it was the last thing she did. She looked at her trashed room grabbed her purse and car keys ran out the door and down the stairs. Sam was going to stop her but she was out the front door already. Brooke had one mission and that was to get the love of her life back. She drove her car for about 3 hours when she came to her destination. She remembered dean telling her how to make deals like he did to bring Sam back. This was what she had to do. She pulled out a box and shoved her Driving License, some grave yard dirt, a black cat bone. She buried it crying a little. She waited and waited and nothing

"COME ON" she yelled. A demon with red eyes appear behind her but it wasnt any demon it was dean's body she didn't understand how this was happening she must of going cf crazy

"Dean" she questioned

"not quite" he smirked revealing his dark black eyes.

"so a human wants to make a deal now what can we possible offer you wealth, success..." walks around her. "or maybe a return of an old love" Brooke stayed quiet, The demon already knew what she wanted.

"i want dean back" she cried.

"and what do we get in return" he smirked.

"anything you want i just want dean back" she snapped.

"what would be a better way to fuel the Winchester's is to take away the love of his life" he smirked.

"what do you mean" she looked at him confused.

"i'll give you your precious dean back but we will come for you in a year but if you try to hassle out of the deal dean will drop dean and no demon will preserve his body this time" he smirked.

"FINE DEAL. just give me him back now" she yelled.

The demon pulled her close and kissed her hard. The body fell to the ground as the demon left the body. "Brooke" he was breathless. Brooke fell to her knees and hugged him hard.

"what happened" he asked.

"shh" she cried and kissed him

"it doesn't matter your back thats all that matters" she hugged him so tight.

"Brooke why are we at a crossroads what have you done" he pushed back looking at her,

Brooke started to cry "i could live without you i need you more than anything so i made a deal to bring you back"

Dean frowned "Brooke why the hell would you do that?" he snapped.

"you don't know what its like living without you i do it as hard and painful and i couldn't do it another day" she cried.

"but you expect me to"

"you'll be fine you'll have your brother i had no one you were my family no shh just hug me lets not ruin the moment" she pulled him close feeling his heart beat again made her smile. She just needed him to hold her like he use to.

**SORRY FOR THE SHITTY ENDING :) ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :) AND IF YOUR FOLLOWING ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES I WILL BE UPDATING THEM NEXT WEEKEND ;D**


End file.
